The lonely bat and the gentle side dominatrix
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Catherine is lonely and decides to go in to a chat room where she meets someone she didn't expect and experience something new.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CSI: Crime Scene Investigation and i don't make any money from it

_**The lonely bat and the gentle side dominatrix. **_

Chapter 1.

"Don't take this the wrong way but I think you got everything that it takes to make a good dominatrix". Lady Heather's words were ringing in Catherine's mind so many years after they were said. Why she did not in fact know, only that she couldn't get them out, in fact she never could. The dark lady somehow always lurked in the back of her mind, and Catherine didn't know why.

"Mom, are you listening?" Lindsey interrupted.

"Sorry butterfly what did you say?" said Catherine looking at her daughter, she was now eighteen.

"I said I won't be home until morning cause I'll be working all night," she said.

"Oh yes, where exactly are you working?" Catherine asked as her daughter had not told her that even if she had worked there for quite some time now.

"Uhm it's a place where we kinda take care of costumers, just like a store, only more sophisticated," said Lindsey.

"You are not stripping at a bar I hope," said Catherine, it was something about the way her daughter said it.

"No, no, way too sophisticated to do something like that, what I do is more upper class, either way I have to leave my shift start soon," she said and left as Catherine looked at the time one hour to her shift started.

* * *

The strawberry blonde turned on the TV, but there was nothing interesting on at all, so she turned on her laptop instead and somehow ended up at a chat room called creatures of the night. She though of a name and finally ended up on with DarkLady.

DarkLady1: Hey you stole my name ;)

DarkLady: Couldn't think of anything else. Let me think for a second lol.

DarkLady1: The second is up, so what brought you here?

BatLady: Better? Dunno exactly, was bored and curiosity I guess.

DarkLady1: I like it, so let me guess you either work with blood or you have a fetish for it.

BatLady: Work with and lord no, not very fond of it on the personal level, so what brought you here?

DarkLady1: Break at work and I like to talk to other night creatures like bats ;)

BatLady: Cute, so can I ask for your age or is that not allowed? New with this.

DarkLady: Of course, I'm 49 what about you.

BatLady: 47, single, married?

DarkLady: Single, you?

BatLady: Single, have a girl from earlier, he's deceased.

DarkLady: I used to have a little girl, but she's dead, she left me a granddaughter though.

BatLady: I'm so sorry, that must have been hard.

DarkLady: It was, but luckily a friend and my granddaughter helped me through it.

BatLady: That's good, so what are you dominatrix or submissive?

DarkLady: A little of both, but people see me as a dominatrix, you?

BatLady: Both, so are you into ladies or just men?

DarkLady: Uhm tried most men, but I also did try some girls in my college years, you?

BatLady: Only been with men, but I'm open for new things.

DarkLady: Leather or latex?

BatLady: Uhm both I think, pends on the outfit, handcuffs or whip?

DarkLady: Both pends on the situation, but I have to go my break is over.

BatLady: Yeah me too, my shift is starting soon, talk more another time?

DarkLady: You know where to find me, my little bat.

Catherine looked shocked at the computer screen wondering what the heck she had just been doing and what had made her do just that. Not only that, she was now feeling very much excited and aroused.

"Stop it Catherine you need to calm down you got work" she told herself as she locked up the house and left for work.

* * *

At work Catherine couldn't stop thinking about DarkLady. It was just something about the conversation that had awoken her curiosity and she hadn't felt that way in the longest time. Not to mention how long it had been since she had been with anyone. But a woman, no she couldn't do that. She was not gonna be that desperate or was she.

Just then Grissom walked in the door and said, "You have that report I asked you about last night?"

"Uh huh, Grissom I was wondering about something," she said looking for the report on her desk.

"Yes," he said as he looked at her, he could tell something was of.

"Have you ever had sex with a guy?" she asked.

"No and where did that come from?" he asked a bit shocked.

"I was just wondering because… never mind it was nothing," she said embarrassed as she handed him the case file.

"Ok so what are you plans tonight, are you going out to the crime scene," he said.

"No, I told Nick to take Sara as I have a lot of paper work to catch up on and I need you to do that autopsy," she said.

"I will talk to you later," he said and left her.

* * *

Catherine turned on her laptop and browsed through the through the pile of case files and opened the resembling ones on the laptop when an IM popped in.

DarkLady: Do you fall easily in love?

BatLady: No, you?

DarkLady: No, too much at stake, and because of my occupations it would be hard to date.

BatLady: Same here, work takes up too much time, not to mention getting someone to go with my teenage daughter if it lasted.

DarkLady: Tell me about her.

BatLady: Uhm she's eighteen and has always been a kind of a rebel, but she's calming down now. She loves to dance and act and is going to a private school, doing good.

DarkLady: Love of your life?

BatLady: Yes, but she has always been a daddy's girl even after…

DarkLady: Must have been hard, so you are working now, what do you do?

BatLady: Graveyard shift.

DarkLady: Ahh, you're a cop of some kind.

BatLady: Yes, what about you, you said it was not a good idea to date, are you a hooker?

DarkLady: No, not at all, more like a hostess if you can call it that, well in the evenings that is.

BatLady: I see.

DarkLady: Are you against that kind of profession?

BatLady: Not exactly, I used to be a stripper before, and hey we all have to make a living.

DarkLady: Very true.

BatLady: So I take it you are rich then?

DarkLady: I have enough, what about you?

BatLady: I got more than enough, inherited after my father.

DarkLady: You're lucky then, so working on anything interesting at the moment?

BatLady: Ush, and you are not with a customer tonight?

DarkLady: Paperwork, but most of my employers are working.

BatLady: I see. It's paperwork for me to.

DarkLady: It never ends does it lol.

BatLady: No lol lol.

DarkLady: So you got any fantasies?

BatLady: I do have some, but I rather not discuss them online at work, you never know who is listening.

DarkLady: I can call you after work if you like, no pressure, I'm not going to be upset if you don't want me to.

BatLady: I'm not sure, I only just meet you, can I think about it?

DarkLady: Of course, as I said no pressure.

BatLady: Thanks, well talk to you later, I really have to focus.

DarkLady: And I'm making you of focused my Bat.

BatLady: Blush, blush, a little yes.

DarkLady: Didn't mean to do that, so may I ask a personal question?

BatLady: Yes.

DarkLady: What colour are your eyes?

BatLady: Blue, yours?

DarkLady: Blue as well.

BatLady: Bet they sparkle like sapphires right now.

DarkLady: Not as much as yours my bat, so where in the world are you?

BatLady: Blushing, wanna play a game?

DarkLady: Sure.

BatLady: If you can guess where I am I'll send you a picture of me, you know the adult kind.

DarkLady: I'm in on that, so do I do have to guess the exact spot, so I'll first start guessing you're in the US then.

BatLady: You do and I am, but that was easy as most of the night creatures are there because the site is located there lol.

DarkLady: Just getting started, and you are working night, so I guess one of the big cities, are you in NY?

BatLady: No, but I would like to go there for a getaway someday soon, maybe you can fly with me.

DarkLady: With you I fly anywhere, so what about Miami or Washington?

BatLady: Blush, no and no.

DarkLady: LA then?

BatLady: Nope.

DarkLady: Oh I know, you're a Vegas Lady aren't you? You are in the city that never sleeps.

BatLady: Damn you found me, I'll send you the pic when I got home, don't have it on the work pc.

DarkLady: Can hardly wait, but I have to get back to work, catch you later my bat.

BatLady: Same to you my Lady.

DarkLady: Blush, blush.

Catherine looked at what she had just written and couldn't believe it. Had she just agreed to send a picture like that to a stranger? What was going on with her, on the other hand she didn't know why, but something about this person was making her very curious. In fact more than anyone she had ever met before. Well except Lady Heather that was.

She closed the IM box and let out a sigh before she continued on her work.

* * *

Catherine had just come home after finishing her shift and had now picked out a picture to send to DarkLady. The picture was taken by her last boyfriend, but was still very much up to date. She clicked send and logged off, too tired to wait for a replay she went to bed and fell asleep at once.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CSI: Crime Scene Investigation and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 2.

The strawberry blonde woke up around 4pm by Lindsey putting on loud music in her room, Catherine let out a annoyed huff and pulled the pillow over her head wanting to sleep more when she remembered the picture, walked over to her laptop and turned it on.

She quickly found a message in her mailbox that said,

'_Thanks a lot for your picture, you looked really sexy and you won't believe this, but we know each other already. Lady H. DarkLady. PS: Sending you a picture back, hope you like it.'_

Catherine clicked on upload and looked at the picture with a smile just as Lindsey walked in the door, saw what she was looking at and asked, "Mom, what the heck are you doing?"

Catherine startled and quickly closed the file before saying, "That is a private matter. So what can I do for you?"

"Can I barrow some money?" she asked.

"I thought you had a job and what for?" Catherine replied.

"Having a night off so going out with some friends later and I used what I had for school books and such," Lindsey answered.

"Where are you going out?" asked Catherine.

"Movies and the ush place to talk, please mum, I haven't seen them in like forever," she said hopefully.

"Ok I guess, but on one condition," said Catherine in a firm tone.

"Which is?" asked Lindsey.

"Home no later than one since you have school," she said.

"Well OK, so that lady on the picture was?" asked Lindsey.

"As I said before a private matter, so stay out of it," said Catherine in a warning tone so Linds left her alone.

* * *

BatLady: Thanks for the picture, you looked wow, but then again you always do.

DarkLady: You are welcome Catherine, so what are you up to today?

Batady: Relaxing in my cave to get fit for fight tonight. You?

DarkLady: I'm doing the accounts.

BatLady: Sounds like fun 2+2 =7 right.

DarkLady: Something like that. Sigh.

BatLady: Want me to come and help you out, so you may get done a bit faster.

DarkLady: If you don't mind all too much.

BatLady: No, not at all, see you in 30.

* * *

"Mum where are you going?" Lindsey asked curiously as her mother was dressed a bit nicer than usual.

"Out, so see you later and don't be home late," said Catherine as she took on her black leather

jacket.

"Are you seeing that woman in the picture," said Lindsey giving her mother a kind of judgemental look.

"Would it matter if I did, I am an adult and I can see whom I please," she replied.

"Whatever," said Lindsey and headed for the living room as Catherine headed out.

* * *

Catherine rang the doorbell as she stood outside the massive door to Lady Heather's house. The door quickly got opened and she was let inside by Lady Heather as she said, "Just follow me."

Catherine looked around, the place was huge and very impressive, old style mixed with new and she was really impressed by how it was done and how stylish it all was.

They sat down on a black couch in the living room, the table in front of them were covered in papers , but it seemed organized, Catherine smiled at the dark beauty next to her and said, "So when did you get to bed?"

"Uhm round nine or ten I think so I'm a little bit behind, my accountant is bugging me, he can be a pain," she said with a sigh and smiled back.

"Yeah they can be, but it looks like you have everything under control here though," said Catherine.

"I try, but it still takes time, if you wouldn't mind go through that pile over there," said she said and pointed.

"Uh huh" said Catherine and started on the task occasionally stealing a glimpse of Heather that looked very much concentrated on what she was doing but also a tad of frustrated.

"Would it be ok if I put some music on?" asked Catherine looking at the stereo in the corner next to the door.

"No, go ahead," said the other woman not looking up before Catherine stood with her back towards her switching on the button trying to choose a radio channel, not really finding anything she like. Somehow she ended up with one that played today's hits and the song circus. Lady Heather smiled a bit amused by the choice of song before her eyes went back down to the papers in front of her.

Catherine that was now back looking at the papers in front of her said "You said that you were a hostess, but I though you sold of your business and became a psychologist."

"I did sell it a couple of years back, but in addition to being a psychologist I'm also a hostess of another sort," she said.

"Oh really what kind?" asked the strawberry blonde curiously.

"I own a restaurant," she said and smiled.

"You do. Which one, maybe I have been there," Catherine said as she looked at her with curious eyes.

"You have, it's The Aphrodite," said Heather.

"Oh my God I love the food at that place, I can't believe I never knew you owned it," said Catherine excitedly.

"Well I keep a low profile," said Heather honest.

"You gotto eat with me there once then," said Catherine.

"I will, don't worry," said Heather and smiled vaguely at her before she looked down in her papers, when Catherine said, "Tomorrow night as I got the night off?"

"You sure, I mean what if someone sees us together?" the older woman said a bit worried.

"I don't care really, if I wanna have dinner with you I do so my lady, so what do you say?" she asked hopefully.

"I say yes, shall we say at eight?" was the replay.

"Uh huh, better continue with this if I'm ever gonna get done before my shift starts," she said with a sigh before she started looking at the papers while the older woman smiled a little of her.

* * *

Catherine practically stormed into the lab as she was late, she and Heather had used way longer on sorting out the papers than they had first thought and she had lost track of time.

"I'm really sorry I'm late, I lost track of time," she told Grissom.

"That's OK, just don't make it a habit," he said and smiled warmly at her.

"I don't plan to, was just a bit occupied," she said.

"New boyfriend?" he asked.

"No, was in a meeting kinda," she said, feeling her checks went red.

"You sure look flushed," she heard Greg say with a chuckle.

"Uhm I'll be in uhm…" she said and left Grissom's office.

"What was that about?" asked Grissom.

"No idea, but whatever it was that made her late I don't think it's a bad thing as it made her eyes sparkle more than usual," he said thoughtfully.

"Hmm either way, here is the results, the Vic's older brother was the one having sex with her right before she was killed," he said with a sigh.

"That was what I feared, we still have him in hold up," said Grissom.

"Uh-huh," Greg replied.

"Take Sara with you and talk to him," said Grissom.

"Will do," he said and left the office.

* * *

Catherine was a little off focus. No that was an understatement, in fact her mind was not at work at all and she startled when her phone rang and with shaky voice answered, "Willows."

"You sure are jumpy," she heard Heather say in the other end.

"I'm so glad it is you and not someone else," she said relieved.

"I can imagine," was the replay.

"So are you working?" she asked.

"Not at the moment," she said and yawned.

"Am I boring you," said Catherine.

"No, just tired, so I'll talk to you later, just wanted to hear your voice," said Heather.

"Awwww aren't you the sweetest," said Catherine and blushed slightly as Greg came in and said, "Yo Cath care to get off the phone with your bloke, I need to get some help."

"I gotto uhm…" Catherine quickly said.

"I can take a hint," said Heather and hung up while Catherine turned to face Greg.

"So when did you have time to meet another guy?" Greg asked curiously.

"Well I don't work around the clock even if it seems that way," she answered with a sigh, wishing he didn't walk in when he did.

"So where did you guys meet?" he asked.

"Oh we known each other for years," she said, since it was kind of true.

"And you suddenly fell in love," he said.

"Not exactly," she replied, not quite knowing if she was in love yet.

Greg that found he wasn't going to get more out of her. So instead he changed the subject to what he came that for in the first place and said "Do you still have the pictures from the Anderson case a year back?"

"Of course, why`?" she asked.

"Think I got a new lead," he said and smiled.

"You do. What?" she asked curiously.

"Well found a similar killing in Philly, a cold case and seems they had the same nanny," he said.

"Here you go, have you talked to the Philly PD?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I needed to check the case file and such to be absolutely sure," he said.

"Good work Greg," she said impressed and gave him a friendly pat on the back.

"Don't congratulate me before I get the killer," he said and left her office.

"He seemed happy," she heard Grissom say as he appeared from what seemed to be nowhere as she hadn't hear him come in.

"Yes, he might have a lead on an old case," she said.

"That's good, you seem happy too, but I think that is of personal reasons," he said and smiled at her.

"It is yes" she said not wanting to share it yet, mostly because she didn't know if it would last or if it was a kind of fling thing.

"Well then I'm happy for you, oh I was wondering I know it's an odd request, but would you like to see my roaches race this weekend, it's really big," he said excitedly.

"When is it?" she asked.

"It's on Saturday from 1 am and the rest of the day," he said.

"Well OK," she said as she over the last couple of years had tended to some of the races and found them kind of fun.

"Yeah Billy, Bob and Glen is racing" said Grissom.

"They are very good beetles" she said and smiled warmly at him before she again was left to herself.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CSI: Crime Scene Investigation and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 3.

**_Warning : Sex read at own risk. _**

The next night Catherine was nervously looking at her watch as she was sitting at the table at the Aphrodite waiting for Heather. Where was she, she really hoped she hadn't been stood up.

Stood up, Catherine thought about it, was this really a date or not. This wasn't like her at all, to do something like this, maybe she should just leave. She felt more confused than ever before and let out a huff of frustration.

"I'm sorry I'm late, I got a phone call regarding Allison and I had to take it, I know you must thinking I wouldn't show," she suddenly heard Heather say as she sat down on the opposite side of the table.

"It's OK, nothing wrong I hope," she said.

"No, no, just my turn to take her next weekend and Jerome wanted to know when it was a good time to drop her of at my place. That and he wanted to talk about her of course," said Heather honest.

"Oh I see, speaking on weekend events, Grissom invited me to a roach race this Saturday, three of his best ones is racing," she said with a giggle.

"That never was my kind of thing," said Heather honest.

"Not mine either at first, but turned out after watching a couple of times it turned out to be fun," said Catherine and giggled again.

"You got the cutest giggles," said Heather and smiled at her.

"Why thank you, so shall we order?" asked Catherine.

"I took care of that on my way in hope you don't mind all too much," she said.

"No, so what are we eating?" asked Catherine looking at her with curious eyes.

"It's a surprise as I have a feeling you like surprises," said Heather.

"I love them as long as it's not too much," said Catherine honest.

"I wanna take you some place after," Heather said with a smile.

"Oh really and where would that be?" asked Catherine curiously.

"It's a surprise, oh here's the food enjoy," said the dark lady as they got their food and started to eat.

* * *

"Can I open my eyes soon?" said Catherine impatiently.

"Just a moment?" said the older woman calmly as she led her a bit further.

"Where are you taking me?" asked Catherine.

"Ok you can open them" said Lady Heather and Catherine looked around. She was standing in the middle of the Nevada dessert.

"What are we doing here?" Catherine asked shocked.

"Getting away from everyone else and spending the night together," said Lady Heather.

"Have you completely lost it, we can't just sleep in the middle of nowhere," said Catherine.

"Of course we can my bat, we just make a fire and relax," said the older woman and started to do so.

"You're insane," said Catherine.

"Maybe so and if you wanna leave, you can take the car," she said honest.

"No wanna stay, but next time we are staying at a hotel," said Catherine and settled on the ground just as her phone rang, but this time instead of taking it she simply just turned if off before she bent over and gave Heather an insecure kiss.

Heather blushed slightly and before she let her lips again find Catherine's soft ones while she let her fingers gently caress her body as she pulled her closer.

"I, uhm want you to take me," Catherine let out between the kisses as she knew she wanted Heather to go further.

The older woman gently lay her down on the ground and nibbled a little on her neck while she left out soft, soft moans into the quiet night.

Heather quickly removed Catherine's top and bra and started to suckle on her soft breasts. Catherine arched as she tried to remove the other woman's clothing very fast as she wanted to feel her skin against her own. She somehow quickly succeeded and her hands were feeling the other woman's breast as Heather kept on suckling on her own.

Catherine screamed out as she let her fingers caress her lover's back and pull her closer.

The older woman stopped and removed what was left of their clothing before she again got on top of Catherine, her wetness rubbing against hers as she bent down to give her lover a gentle kiss before she started going at her, but in another way than the strawberry blonde had ever felt before. She moaned louder and louder before she let the waves of her orgasm run through her body as Heather cum on top of her.

As they both tried to calm down Catherine was gently stroking her back as she said, "Thank you for that, I never felt anything like it, to be loved while making love."

"You are welcome, guess I have to spoil you a little in that department then my beautiful bat," Heather said as she closed her eyes and fell asleep, lovingly wrapped up in Catherine's arms.

Catherine had never felt happier, and as a soft breeze swept over the dessert she drifted off too.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CSI: Crime Scene Investigation and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 4.

It was early the next morning when Catherine woke up by her cell phone ringing, but she was way too tired to replay, she just slowly opened her eyes and looked at the woman next to her. So it hadn't been a dream after all, she was really in the dessert with Heather which were still sleeping.

Catherine let her lips gently lock with her lovers to wake her, a couple of blue eyes looked at her as the other woman smiled and said, "Good morning beautiful."

"Good morning," said the strawberry blonde resting her head against her bosom.

Heather gently caressed her back, which made her let out soft moans of joy.

"You are so beautiful, you know that."

"Mmmm, tired still."

"You wanna sleep?"

"Yes, but I think we need to get back."

"I'm not in a hurry. I can manage to take the day off."

"So can I, but need my bed."

"You are such a creature of habit."

"Oh shut up!"

"Oh you're not a morning person either."

"Work nights remember."

"Hmm we better go you to a bed real soon so you can get some more sleep then."

"Mhm, sounds good, but aren't you late for your clients?"

"My first isn't before ten and I have the office at the house, so you can rest in my bed if you like."

"Sounds good," said Catherine, started to get dressed and walked towards the car with Heather.

* * *

Catherine lay down in Heather's bed, the white satin sheets felt really well against her skin as she looked around in the bedroom.

The bedroom was really beautiful. It was a combination of old and new style mixing together perfectly, much like the living room she had been in earlier. The strawberry blonde quickly found it was the nicest and most tasteful bedroom she had ever been in.

She rose from the bed and walked around to see what Heather was really about, there was a picture of both her daughter and granddaughter on the side of a makeup table. She looked at the massive closets in wood standing against a wall and some clothes that were randomly throw over a chair that was by the window. Catherine quickly concluded that Heather used to sit there thinking about this and that or reading in one of the books that were placed in the bookshelf by the right side of the bed.

Her eyes quickly went over the books, the collection had a little of everything and Catherine took out one, got back on the bed and started to read to keep herself occupied.

* * *

When Heather came back Catherine was sleeping peacefully with the book next to her, the other woman sat down to her, let a hand gently stroke over her check and said, "Time to wake up my bat."

"Mmmm" said Catherine slowly bringing herself back to reality.

"So did you sleep well?" Heather asked.

"I did yes, your bed is very comfortable," said Catherine and smiled at her.

"I always thought so as well," she agreed and smiled back.

"In fact it's so good that I could stay in this bed forever," said Catherine getting even more comfy.

"I surly wouldn't mind having you locked up here forever, but I think they would miss you at work and that your daughter would miss you as well," Heather pointed out.

"True I suppose, so how would you have treated me if I in fact were a prisoner, like a slave or…?" Catherine questioned as she raised her brows.

"I would have treated you like a queen and spoiled you to bits so you never wanted to leave again," said Heather honest.

"Even if I in time would be forced to leave, I can assure you I would come back and that you are also welcome in my cave anytime," said Catherine with a little giggle.

"I might take you up on that, shall we say Thursday as I am a bit busy before that," said Heather.

"So what you are saying is that when I leave I will not see you again before Thursday," said Catherine, there was sadness in her voice.

"I'm sorry, but I can make it up to you by coming to that bug race and also trying to be online and text you the rest of the week," she said, gently nuzzling her cheek.

Catherine nodded not knowing what to say as she did know she wanted to be with her, yet she didn't feel like she could ask her that as she didn't know what they were.

Heather of course saw her puzzled face and said, "You are my bat or my lady if you prefer that, or rather that is what I want you to be as it feels right, but if you don't want that I am OK with that as well."

"I really do want to be yours as you make me feel so loved and so at ease," said Catherine as she snuggled closer to rest her head against what appeared to be her new sweetheart's bosom as she let herself be gently caressed by her.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CSI: Crime Scene Investigation and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 5.

**_Warning : Sex read at own risk._**

The rest of the week went by more or less like any other, the only noticeable difference on Catherine was that she seemed happier than she had been in a very long time and when she came into work the same Friday, it wasn't hard to tell that someone had been taken care of the night before.

It was the same day that the strawberry blonde had just come back from her crime scene when her cell went off.

She at once knew it was Heather as she usually called around that time, but as she was carrying a ton of evidence it made it hard for her to reach down in her pocket to pick up. She sighed setting some of it on the nearest counter before picking up saying, "Willows."

"Hey sweetheart, you sure took long to pick up," she said.

"I was carrying a ton of evidence," Catherine excused herself.

"Ahhh I see, sorry, didn't mean to interrupt," said Heather.

"If you didn't you wouldn't have called," Catherine pointed out.

"Very true, so I was thinking about that race tomorrow, when did you say it started," Heather asked.

"Around twelve, which means if I am lucky I will get round three hours off sleep before it," Catherine said.

"Don't you mean we and are you sure that it is a good idea that we go together, I mean people may ask questions," said Heather with a sigh.

"It will be fine," Catherine said in a reassuring tone, even if she was thinking the same.

"I hope so, still don't know if it is my kind of thing," said Heather.

"Will you stop being difficult and if nothing else you can bet on it and win money," said Catherine.

"I will think about that, so when do you think you will be home?" she asked.

"With any luck a little over eight, but you are welcome to go to sleep before that," said Catherine as tonight they were spending the night at her place meaning she in advance had given Heather her key.

"I will do my best to stay up as I am in the middle of an interesting book, just wanted to check on you," she said.

"I appreciated that you did, so I will see you later then," said Catherine.

"You will and I…" she stopped, she wanted to say I love you, but didn't know if it was too soon, yet she was sure about how she felt.

"Yes..?" Catherine asked.

"I love you," it sounded in the other end.

"I love you too," Catherine replied back as it was how she felt.

Catherine only heard a sigh in the other end before the phone got hung up making her think it was something that was hard for Heather to say and she needed it confirmed by her. Not that it was hard for Catherine to admit, even after a so short period of time.

She was not the one to usually fell in love this easily even if she could be into a person due to excitement and it gave her some kind of rush at first. But if the rush didn't last she would back out. With Heather on the other hand it was more than a rush, it was different and new, yet she knew what she felt was in fact love.

She was about to text her something when she heard Grissom's voice say, "So I take it that you are taking someone to the roach race?"

"I am," she said wondering how long he had been listening in for.

"Good, can't wait to meet however is making you so happy," he said giving her one of his special smiles before heading towards his office when he got called upon by Greg.

She smiled a little as she texted, "_I really mean it as my heart haven't been able to stop beating ever since we meet and it is all because of you. The bat_," before putting her cell back in her pocket and walking towards the DNA and trace where it was to be dropped off for further examination.

* * *

It was two very tired women that around 11.30 entered the place where the roach race was. Neither had slept more than about three hours the night before as Heather had been completely occupied with her book and before she knew it was early morning and her sweetheart was home.

Whereas Heather was only a little tired by the time she got back, Catherine was exhausted, so they went right to bed and snuggled close to get some rest.

They had woken up around eight, eaten breakfast and drove out to the roach race. At the moment they were just walking around looking at the contestants and their owners. They were of all age and from different branches of society, yet they seemed to bond over this like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Would you excuse me, I'm just going to make a bet," said Heather.

"You are really going to bet," said Catherine a bit surprised.

"I am, I'm feeling lucky today," said Heather and smiled at her.

Catherine nodded and said, "I am going to try to find Grissom in the meantime, call if you can't find me OK?"

"Of course, see you in not too long then my darling," said Heather and headed towards the betting stand while Catherine worked her way through the people to try to find Grissom.

* * *

She in the end found both him and Greg arguing over which of his beetles were the best for the first race, but in the end they decided on Glen. Grissom took the little beetle out of his cage and talked lovingly to him as Catherine said, "So here you are."

"Catherine, so great that you could join us," said Grissom and smiled at her.

"Wouldn't miss this, so this is your pride?" she asked looking at the beetle.

"It is, but I thought you were going to bring someone," he said looking around.

"I have, she's just going to place some bets, then she will be right with us," said Catherine.

"I have to get him ready," said Grissom and headed towards the track, while Catherine and Greg headed towards the audience to find a place where they could get a good view of the race s Greg thought, 'Did she say she.'

He of course knew she could date whoever she wanted including women, but he never figured her to be the one to do so. It was then the conversation from earlier came back that she had known this woman for years. He wondered who it could be as after what he knew about her Catherine lived and breathed for work, meaning she wouldn't have a lot of friends outside.

He looked at her, standing next to him, looking around with anxious eyes. Probably afraid that her date wouldn't find them.

"Relax Catherine, she will be here soon," said Greg calmly.

"Just don't see why placing a couple of bets have to take so long," said Catherine impatient.

"Probably a line or something, looks like Grissom is about to start of his beetles," said Greg and nodded towards the tiny track.

But Catherine's mind was elsewhere as all she could think was, "Where are you?"

* * *

Heather had done as she said, placed the bets, but not fast as there was a long line. On the way back to her back she had stumbled over one of her old clients that had tried to pull something, but that didn't end very well so he left her be.

She on the other hand worked her way pass a dozen people and a lot beetles before spotting Catherine and Greg. Catherine was looking nervously around making Heather smile a little as she found it cute. Then her eyes seemed too focused on the race along with the others.

Heather slowly moved closer and sneaked up behind her without a sound, letting her arms wrap around Catherine's waist and leaning her head on her shoulder, nuzzling her neck a little.

Catherine let out a little sigh of satisfaction as he hands reached back to feel her and pull her a little closer. Heather responded to this by teasingly biting her earlobe, making Catherine's legs tremble in excitement.

"Please stop," Catherine breathed

"Why, you seem to like it," said Heather innocently suckling a little harder, letting a hand sneak under Catherine's top and to her breast, gently caressing it, while the other hand sneaked down to caress between her legs.

"Not here, public area," Catherine managed to get out between her panting, rubbing herself against Heather, her hands going under her top and she was scratching the other woman in pleasure.

Heather gently suckled on her neck, then a bit harder as the hand between her legs had now managed to go inside her pants pass her panty to her wet area making Catherine gasp in surprise.

"Please, please don't," Catherine whispered between her heavy panting as Heather was looking around the crowd to see if anyone were watching, luckily there was no one.

"Come on my little bat, give yourself to me," she whispered, suckling hardly on her neck and with the hand in her pants went between her precious diamond and her entrance. First slowly, then a bit faster, using her other hand to support Catherine so she wouldn't go down when she finally gave in.

Catherine arched her back against Heather, holding onto her as she felt her fingers go inside her and start to pump as she tried to control herself. Only she in this case could not and in the end she had to give after for her urges as she was shaking hardly in Heather's hands while panting heavily.

As she slowly calmed down, she managed to turn around, give Heather a kiss and whisper, "Thank you, my lady."

"You are welcome and it looks like Grissom is winning, meaning I am too," she said with a little smiled.

"Really, you betted on him," said Catherine a bit surprised.

"I did yes, we have to go congratulate him," she said dragging Catherine along while Greg looked a bit surprised after them thinking, "Not bad."

* * *

"Heather, what are you doing here?" Grissom asked a bit surprised by the fact that she was to be found at a roach race.

"Heard you were racing and I wanted to see if your beetles were any good," she said and smiled at him.

"And since when did that become an interest for you?" he asked, looking at the dark haired woman next to Catherine, that now were blushing a little.

"Well to be honest, Catherine did invite me, but I find it to be much more fun than I did think it would be," Heather answered smiling at him.

"I'm glad you think so, so are you betting as well?" he asked her.

"I am yes, minding me, I should go get that, be right back," she said, giving Catherine a light kiss on the check before again heading to the betting stand, leaving a very red Catherine behind.

* * *

"So you and Heather, since when?" Grissom wanted to know as he put Glen back in his cage.

"About a week or so, didn't exactly plan it," said Catherine honest.

"That I can believe," he said with a sigh.

"Do you disapprove, I mean I know you two are close friends," she said, looking at him.

"As are we, it just took me by surprise, that is all, but yes as long as you both are happy, I approve," he said giving her a dignified nod.

"Thank you, that means a lot and congratulations on your winnings," she said, smiling at him.

"Thank you, so are you two seeing the other two race as well or are you occupied?" he asked.

"We got time, but after that I think we will go home as I didn't get much sleep last night," she said with a little yawn.

"Neither did I, so I can understand that," he said, giving her a smile.

"I better go find Heather," Catherine said with another smile as they slowly parted.

* * *

A little later that day Grissom was watching the happy couple and thinking about how weird it was that just those two had found each other.

He of course knew that they at some level had gotten along when they were in the same room, but he never would have thought of any of them going out with a woman.

Well maybe Catherine in the past, but not Heather.

Yet they seemed like an affectionate couple and if they made the other happy he didn't mind all too much as after all they had both had a troubled past and needed someone that really loved them.

He watched as Heather bent her head to kiss Catherine's lips to kiss her a little, before backing away making her blush before they headed over to a stand where they sold refreshments.

Seeing them like that made him think of Sara, how happy they had once been and how he left Vegas to be with her. Then it had all fallen apart and he had gone back. Suddenly he felt very lonely. But then again he was used to that from earlier so he didn't think that much about it.

He sighed as he walked over to the track where Billy was supposed to race next, took the little beetle out of the cage and said, "At least I got you guys."

Because if it was someone that never let him down it was his bugs.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CSI: Crime Scene Investigation and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 6.

**_Warning: Sex read at own risk._**

As soon as the loving couple got back to Catherine's house they went right to her bedroom and soon fell asleep from exhaustion.

The little bat was resting face down onto her lover's bosom and in her sleep she was kissing it a little now and again, making the other woman moan a little.

* * *

Since Catherine didn't have to work that night they didn't set the alarm in case of oversleeping, still their phones were on, so around seven Heather's started to ring. She yawned a bit and walked away from the bedroom before taking it as she didn't want to wake her sleeping beauty.

Turned out to be the restaurant that was having some kind of crises. Luckily for her they managed to solve it over to phone so she didn't have to leave her bat.

On the way back to the bed she ended up standing watching the sleeping bat. She was on her side with the strawberry blonde hair spread all around. Her arm was resting on the pillow next to her and she was making little sleeping sounds.

Heather smiled a little before getting back to bed and very gently turning her on her back not to wake her. Then she got on top and slowly started to suckle on her earlobe a little making her left out soft moans and arch beneath her. Subconsciously Catherine grabbed for her, making her hands caress along her sides, only to let one slide down to rest on her lower back and the other cup her breast. This movement made the other woman arch and throw her head back in delight before crashing down and let her lips surround her nipple.

Catherine started to pant loudly and shiver in pleasure as her fingers now were running though the other woman's hair pushing her even closer.

Heather almost swallowed on her breast before letting it go, leaving little marks on it before her lips went to the valley of her breasts and further down to her belly. The belly that once had hosted a little life. A belly that was both soft and warm and that she loved so dearly. The older woman kissed and nuzzled it, making her go wild and kick her legs in delight. Her nails scratched on her side as she kept on going for a little while longer before resting her head on it as Catherine was still panting. She was wondering if she ever wanted more children or if Lindsey was enough.

She felt her hands stroking her head and neck as a silent tear ran down her cheek by the thought of her own little one that had been taken too soon and been victim for such a cruel crime.

As the tear dropped down on her lover's belly Catherine's hand were gently stroking her making her feel the comfort she needed to go on.

Slowly she kissed the path down to her clean shaven triangle, smiling a little as it had not been this smooth the night before. In fact she wondered how she had even had time to do it and figured in the shower the same morning. She slowly kissed her ways down to her folds before going out to her thigh, gently nuzzling it, making the strawberry blonde arch and pant liked crazy. Her hands in her hair, pushing her closer.

Heather let out a giggle and slowly separated her folds with her tongue feeling her sweet juices. Like a dog lapping water she was now lapping the wetness from her aroused lover. Catherine was kicked her legs even harder in pleasure as she now opened her eyes being dragging out of her deep sleep as she screamed out in ecstasy on the verge of breaking out like a mighty volcano.

Just then the couple got interrupted by Catherine's phone and she knew by the sound it was her daughter. Unable to take it because of the pleasure she was in she screamed out to the other woman that now was suckling hardly on her clit, "Ta ta take it."

As shivers of joy ran through her body and she desperately wanted to ignore the call she knew she couldn't. Heather calmly let her hand switch place with her lips and her fingers rub her now swollen nub as her other hand reached out to take her phone.

Catherine was still panting loudly and twisting beneath her so Heather found it best to cover her mouth with one of her boobs, so she bent down and let her suckle on it as she answered her phone saying, "Willows."

"Mommy, please help, pirates," Lindsey whispered scared before the connection got cut off.

Just then the strawberry blonder couldn't hold back any longer and started to shake violently beneath her as she bit her breast hardly and letting her nails sink into her backside, making Heather scream out as well.

As she slowly managed to calm herself she let go off her breast whispering, "Thank you."

"You are welcome, but we really have to go as I think your little girl is in trouble," said Heather.

"What do you mean?" asked Catherine confused, her breath still ragged.

"She called for your help saying pirates," said Heather in a very serious tone.

"Pirates, what does that mean?" asked Catherine as she quickly got up and grabbed her bra.

"I think there is a huge costume party at The Lotus tonight and with any luck she is there and so are the pirates," said Heather following her example.

"But she isn't supposed to be home this weekend," said Catherine, her face was now showing clear signs of panic.

"And she always does what you tell her and tells you everything," said Heather.

"Hardly, let us just go, please," she pleaded with shivery voice. She didn't need to beg twice as Heather had no intentions of having the little bat loose her young one as well.

* * *

On the way over Catherine looked at Heather and asked, "How did you even know about this party?"

"Some of my younger staff wanted to go and asked if it was OK if they took the night off or switched with some of the others and I said OK. I would have asked you to go as I have the night off as well, only didn't think it was your thing and we already made plans," Heather answered.

"I would have appreciated if you at least asked and it looks like we are going after all," said Catherine with a sigh.

"I am sorry sweetheart and I really do hope that nothing is wrong," she said as Catherine pulled up in front of The Lotus and they got out.

"I don't even want to think about it, you know what she looks like right?" asked Catherine.

Heather could tell by her eyes that she was out of herself with worry and said, "It will be OK sweetheart, we will find her and I do."

Catherine that had seen too many crime scenes with girls at Lindsey's age shivered a little as the worse scenarios came to mind, making Heather pull he closely, repeat herself and whisper, "We will find her I promise."

Catherine didn't replay in any other way than leaning in to nuzzle Heathers neck a little before dragging her inside the crowded club to snog her a little before they went in different directions to cover more ground and perhaps find her faster.

* * *

Heather was amazed over all the different costumes and while looking for the young girl she had to stop more than once to look. The first group she was looking at was dressed as dominatrix and submissive and acted as such. Heather smiled as she assumed they didn't really have a clue about what the term really meant with their cheap chains and leather outfits. The next was a group of sailors. She walked over to them and yelled, "Excuse me, have you seen a group of pirates." But the group just shook their head and looked confused at her as she walked further into the masquerade of people, not even knowing how to find Lindsey.

* * *

In another part of the nightclub a very worried Catherine was looking for her daughter. It had been a while since she had been in the same room as so many dressed up peoples as it was in the middle of the summer, not Halloween. But then again it was Vegas, so it was always a party going on.

She sighed as her mind was spinning picturing the worst as any worried mother would. The difference between her and a regular mother was however that she saw the worst on a daily basis. Not only that, but she had been close to losing her little butterfly two times before and she didn't want anything to happen to her.

Catherine may not at all times be the best mother, but there was no one she loved as highly as her daughter. Her little, not so innocent butterfly. She was from the moment she was born the love of her life.

'Where are you?' she thought entering the next room of the nightclub, knowing she could not rest before she found her.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CSI: Crime Scene Investigation and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 7.

**_Warning: Rape ready at own risk. _**

Lindsey was in deed in big trouble. She was at the moment dressed like a sexy vampire. She had been invited to the party by her friends at her college and figured she could come and later crash at her mother's place before going back the next day.

Only things hadn't got exactly after the plan, she had lost track of her friends and then meet a handsome boy, a little older than she was. He was with his friends and they were all dressed like pirates. They had seemed really nice and he had invited her up to his room that was above the nightclub. A couple of his friends followed, but didn't come into the room with them. And suddenly he didn't seem as nice as before as he was trying to seduce her to have his way with her.

Lindsey of course fought back a she didn't want to, but she couldn't get away from him. She at the moment felt trapped in a maze not managing to get out, as he was blocking every exit.

The young girl just wanted her mother to come barging through the door which was why she called her in the first place. Who the woman picking up was was the least of her worries as her single thought was, 'Mommy, please hurry.'

* * *

The two women felt like they were walking in circles in the beaming lights of the nightclub until they ended up meeting in the middle of the dance floor by coincidence.

Catherine looked at Heater saying, "I can't find her anywhere."

"Neither can I, but someone have to have seen these pirates," said Heather calmly, only on the inside she was not all that.

"We can't ask everyone here, it's simply too many," said Catherine, looking at all the different people in the club.

"How about just the bartender," said Heather walking up to one of them as he was an old "friend" of her.

A moment later she returned saying, "There were some pirates here earlier, but they left with a girl matching Lindsey's description."

'"Oh great we're too late," said Catherine with a very heavy sigh.

"Not necessarily as he thought they had rented room upstairs from a conversation he overheard," she said.

"So we are supposed to bang on every door, there are three floors with rooms to rent here," said Catherine.

"Or listen for her screams," said Heater quietly as she dragged Catherine towards the elevator.

* * *

To hear her daughter scream of fear was the one thing Catherine didn't want to hear, even if it would help the case. As they were going through the hallway on the first floor she thought about the first time she had heard her scream. It was when she came out of her womb. She was screaming for her, angry little screams.

The first scream of fear had however come when she had her first nightmare by the age of three. She had slept peacefully until then, even as a baby.

Catherine tried to sharpen her senses as she was listening for her butterfly for every step they too, but couldn't hear anything. She was just about to say something when Heather said, "Pirates."

Catherine looked at where she was pointing and saw two pirates guarding one of the doors. She was about to rush over when Heather said, "If you trust me, let me do it as I don't want you to see what may or may not go on in there."

"But she's my little girl," Catherine whispered.

"Which is why I don't want you to see it, you as a CSI should know what people do to each other, do you really want to see if someone was harming her badly?" the older woman asked in a very serious tone.

"No," her voice shivered, knowing her lady was right.

Heater bent her head to give her a kiss for comfort before walking over to the two boys saying, "Open that door now."

"Says who?" said the one on the right rolling his eyes at her.

"If I were you I would do it," she said in a warning tone.

"Or else?" the other asked looking at the woman all dressed in black in front of them.

"Listen and listen good, I predict that you are having a girl in there and she belongs to someone that is precious to me. If you have even been in on harming here I will make you pay in ways you cannot even imagine, so if you are smart you will open this door now," she snarled at him.

It's not certain if they did believe her or not, but the way she said it probably didn't sound very appealing to them so they quickly handed her the spare key to the room so she could get inside.

As she put the key in the lock she sighed heavily trying to prepare herself for what might be going on inside. Very slowly she pushed down the handle hearing a dark voice say, "Dude, give me a moment, I'm not done yet, you can have her after."

"I would suggest you get your filthy paws off her at once," said Heather, her voice was cold as ice.

The young boy that was sitting on top of Lindsey, that was being held face down with no opportunities to get loose startled. Most likely because he would expect the voice to belong to one of his friends, not a woman. Without even hesitating he got off her and turned to look at the woman in front of him, she did not look happy.

"I wasn't doing anything," he stuttered, as he suddenly felt like a prey.

"That I find hard to believe finding you in that position I just found you in," Heather said.

"Who are you anyways?" he asked to change the subject.

"Your worst nightmare, so I suggest you leave and never try to come near her ever again," said Heather figuring she would deal with him later on.

He didn't need to be told twice as he quickly left the room, leaving a scared, shivering Lindsey behind.

Heather walked closer to the young girl before very slowly sitting down next to her. The young girl looked at her with still scared eyes wondering who the woman that had just come to her aid was.

"How are you feeling?" asked Heather in a very soft tone, looking at her, her top was torn, her underwear was clearly missing and her hair and makeup was all a mess.

"Not good, but who are you?" asked Lindsey, trying to make sense of her.

"A friend of your mother," she answered.

"You were the one that picked up," Lindsey concluded still shivering as she slowly grabbed for her pants, dragging them on.

"I was yes, but your mother is here as well," said Heather.

Lindsey's eyes showed trace of panic as she said, "I really don't want her to see me like this, or you or anyone else for that matter.

"I can understand that," said Heather.

"I honestly just want to hide away," she whispered as there was a knock on the door. Heather went over to open only to let Catherine inside.

Seeing her little girl in the condition she seemed to be in made her heart ache. She at once walked over and sat down next to her. The young girl snuggled close to her as she had done when she was younger and whispered, "I am so sorry mommy."

"Shhhh," Catherine soothed as she held he closely. As she continued to comfort her daughter, Heather slowly got up and walked towards the door, giving Catherine a sign to call her later, before leaving them to themselves.

* * *

Catherine in the end managed to calm Lindsey down just enough to get her back to her own bed at the house. It took her even more work to calm her down to get her to sleep so she could get some rest.

As she slowly turned off the light she watched her little girl from the bedroom door. Broken in every which way a young girl could be broken in.

Silent tears of anger started to run down her checks as she called Heather and said, "I need you with me right now."

* * *

It didn't take Heather long to get there as she wanted to be there or her girlfriend and her little girl. As soon as she reached the front door of the house she quickly found it unlocked and went inside. She could hear Catherine's soft cries as soon as she got inside and hurried up to the bedroom to find her face down on her bed.

"Bat," she whispered.

"She did not deserve that," Catherine sobbed, looking up at he with teary eyes.

"No, she did not," Heather agreed.

"If I had taken the phone, we might…" she stopped.

"It wouldn't have made any difference," Heather said.

Even though Catherine knew she was right, she couldn't help the emotions she was now feeling and without really thinking it through she threw herself at Heather and started hitting her. Heather was caught by surprise at this behaviour and landed on her back on the floor with the angry Catherine on top.

She tried to shield herself as good as it let itself do as she said, "That's it my little bat, get it out."

Catherine kept on going for a while longer, before she fell together on top of her crying. Heather let her arms slowly wrap around her and held her closely as she whispered, "Shhh easy, it's OK."

"No, it's not, it was my little girl they were hurting," Catherine whispered.

"I know sweetheart, but in time it will be OK and the pain will fade away," she answered.

"Have it with you?" Catherine asked as she looked into her lover's blue eyes.

"Not completely as I will always have her with me, but parts of it yes," said Heather.

Catherine replied by hiding her head in her chest and kissed it gently as Heather let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry for going off on you like that?" she whispered.

"It's OK, if you had gone too far I would have told you to stop," said Heather.

Catherine nodded before looking at her with worried eyes asking, "Are you sure you are OK?"

"Just fine sweetheart, what about yourself?" said Heather a bit worried.

"Exhausted," Catherine admitted accompanied with a huge yawn.

"You should rest," said Heather.

"But what if she wakes up?" Catherine asked.

"Then I will take care of it or wake you," Heather promised as she gently let her fingers caress the soft skin on her lover's back. In the beginning she left out sounds of pleasure, but they were soon exchanged with soft sounds of relaxation meaning she was sleeping.

Heather just smiled a little and in the dim light she reached for a book on the nightstand so that she could read a little before falling asleep as she was not that tired yet.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CSI: Crime Scene Investigation and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 8.

Early morning or closer to 6AM Lindsey woke up because she had to go to the bathroom. She quickly did her business and as she wanted to check if her mother was up so they could have breakfast together which they sometimes did when she was home and she had the day off, she slowly opened the door to her bedroom.

Normally Catherine would have been found sleeping alone as Heather would have left early for Lindsey not to find her there. But as the circumstances were as they were she had fallen asleep with the book on her lap and Catherine sometime during the night on top of that again.

Lindsey had in the beginning not felt very comfortable with her mother being with another woman as she had after seeing that picture suspected that they had something going on. But after the other woman, she hadn't caught her name the night before, had come to her aid, and seeing them sleeping like this she found it cute.

And judging from the smile on her mother's lips she had to have be happy with this other woman, whatever her name was, so the young girl slowly closed the door so they could keep on sleeping, while she on the other hand reached for the phone and dialled a number, hearing the bugman say, "Gilbert Grissom."

"Hey, it's Lindsey, I was wondering are you very busy right now?" she asked.

"A little why?" he asked, surprised that she would call him.

"I was wondering if you would be interested in having breakfast with me as mom is still sleeping and I don't feel like being alone," she said with a sigh.

"Of course, do you want me to come over or?" he asked.

"I can come to the lab, if you are there that is," she said.

"I am, I'll tell the receptionist to let you in," he said.

"Thank you, I'll see you soon," she said and hung up before grabbing her purse and heading out in the same clothes from the night before hoping it was enough on them to convict the guys from the night before.

* * *

Not long after the little butterfly was sitting in Grissom's office looking around as he was finishing up with someone at the phone. Not much had changed there, spite the fact that she hadn't been there much after she was a little girl.

If she was even there she was usually in her mother's office, not Grissom's. Yet there was something about his office and him that always made her feel so safe.

He hung up before looking at her asking, "Are you OK?"

"Not really no, but I was hoping you could help me out," she said with a heavy sigh.

"With what?" he said as he could tell something was not right.

"Well short story is last night I sneaked into town to party, but it didn't end very well and I was hoping you could catch the guy that harmed me. I know mom would do that as well, but she's too close to the case," the young girl answered, trying to keep herself from crying.

"I agree that she is and I can promise you I will do anything to get him, but I want someone else to do the rape kit," he said honest.

She nodded as she said, "Mind if I rest here for a little while, didn't get much sleep."

"Understandable and you can, although don't think that chair is much to sleep in," he said.

"Don't care," she said with a yawn before leaning her hands against his desk and her head on top of that and getting comfy. Grissom just shook his head, looking at the now sleeping girl with sad eyes.

* * *

It was an hour later that Catherine was brought back to consciousness by her phone ringing and vibration on her nightstand. She reached out for it and said, "Catherine Willows, hello."

"Just woke up?" she heard Grissom in the other hand.

"Yes, rough night," she said with a sigh, looking at her digital alarm, 10.30 AM.

"I am aware as I got your little butterfly here," he said, looking at the young sleeping girl, they had been at the hospital earlier to get what they needed of tests before returning to his office where she again had fallen asleep.

"She's there," said Catherine surprised.

"Yes, she needed help to catch her attacker," he answered.

Catherine sighed as she knew she couldn't take the case before she said, "Thank you."

"You are welcome, so how are you feeling?" he asked, knowing it had to be hard on her.

"I've been better, but I have to go to the bathroom, if Lindsey wakes up before I arrive, tell her I'm coming in," she said.

"Will do, and Catherine," he said.

"Yes," she answered.

"Take your time," he said before hanging up.

* * *

Catherine quickly got out of the bed and in the half dark bedroom slowly started to search for a new outfit. As she didn't want to wake her sleeping lower she didn't turn on the light. Making her a bit hard to see she somehow managed to trip over something and cursed highly. Heather immediately sat up, turned on the light and looked at Catherine on the floor rubbing her knee, asking, "Sweetheart are you OK?"

"Fine, more annoyed than hurting I'm afraid," said Catherine with a sigh.

Heather nodded with a little smile and asked, "What are you doing up this early in the first

place?"

"Grissom called, Lindsey is with him, she apparently walked in this morning wanting to press charges," said Catherine.

"I think that would be wise," said Heather thoughtfully.

"Don't," said Catherine, looking at her with warning eyes.

"What?" she asked, looking at her with wondering eyes.

"Please don't go after that boy, I know what you are capable off," Catherine said in a serious tone.

"What if I did, are you saying he doesn't deserve it after hurting your little girl?" she asked confused.

"Of course he does, but I don't think you being in jail for it will solve anything," said Catherine, knowing how close it was for that to happen when her daughter got killed.

"I wouldn't go to jail," said Heather calmly.

Catherine walked over, sat down on the bed, took her hands in her own, looked into her blue eyes and said, "Heather, please don't do it, I couldn't bear to lose you."

The other woman looked back into her eyes and saw the fear that was starting to grow inside her, fear of losing her, of being alone once more and said, "I promise you I won't, but then Grissom better catch that guy."

"He will, he caught the one that harmed your little girl, remember`?" Catherine pointed out.

"He did, I just wish it wasn't too late," she said with a heavy sigh.

"Shhh sweetheart, come here," said Catherine and opened her arms to offer her comfort.

The other woman quickly accepted and let herself be held as she whispered, "I am sorry for being weak when I should be strong for you."

"It's OK and I understand do you want to come with me to the lab?" she asked as she gently stroked her.

"I do yes," said Heather and reached up just enough to kiss Catherine's soft lips.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CSI: Crime Scene Investigation and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 9.

About three weeks after the incident Grissom managed to catch Lindsey's rapist, both Lindsey and Heather testified in the trail to put him away for a long time. Lindsey thanked both her Grissom and Heather by giving them a silver necklace with a butterfly.

Grissom wasn't really a jewellery kind of guy, but as he liked the gesture he put it on at once and promised her to never take it off.

Lindsey smiled pleased as she looked at Heather, she was speechless as it had almost moved her to tears that the young girl would do something like that.

As Catherine was watching, she slowly wrapped her arms around her to give her a big hug. Lindsey was caught off guard, but still managed to hug her back.

As they broke free, Heather excused herself for a second making Lindsey ask her mother if she had done something wrong. Catherine shook her head saying she had done it all right by making her feeling even more loved before she went to check on her sweetheart.

She found her in the ladies room crying tears of joy, het hand wrapped around the necklace. Catherine slowly wrapped her arms around her from behind, hugging her, kissing her backside as she whispered that she loved her. Heather let her arms reach back to grab for her, holding her close whispering the same back.

* * *

It was five months after that that the loving couple found themselves in bed celebrating their six month anniversary.

Catherine was resting her head on top of Heather after making love to her. She smiled satisfied as she asked, "Do you still think I have everything it takes to be a good dominatrix?"

"Sorry what?" asked Heather confused.

"Years back you said I had what it takes to be a good dominatrix, do you still think that?" she asked.

Heather thought for a second before she answered, "I do my dear bat, I really do."

"You're not so bad yourself either," said Catherine with a little giggle.

"Cute, let me ask you, did you at first honestly think our relationship would last?" she asked.

"I had some doubts, but they were quickly washed away and now I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you," said Catherine.

"I feel the same way as I don't wish to live a moment without you," said Heather.

"Good, but now I really need some rest, is you don't mind," said Catherine with a yawn as she closed her eyes.

"No not at all, sleep tight my little bat," Heather whispered gently stroking her as she thought she actually could lie like this forever. For as long as she had her little bat, she had all that she could ever want or need.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


End file.
